


we’ll collect the moments one by one

by outruntheavalanche



Series: i guess that’s how the future’s done [2]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Babies, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Past Relationship(s), Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: “Welcome to fatherhood.” Ginny grinned up at Mike as the nurse placed the blanket-swaddled bundle into Mike’s arms.





	we’ll collect the moments one by one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blastellanos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/gifts).



> I just found this buried in my drafts. Sort of a follow-up (in my mind) to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691574). I'll probably write a proper follow-up someday but for now, this is what ya got.
> 
> Title from "Mushaboom," by Feist.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://nullrefer.com/?https://outruntheavalanche.tumblr.com/post/173393436120/37-dunno-if-i-need-to-send-a-fandom-so-pitch). Minor edits have been made.

“Welcome to fatherhood.” Ginny grinned up at Mike as the nurse placed the blanket-swaddled bundle into Mike’s arms. 

The baby was surprisingly quiet as far as newborns go. Ginny had been expecting more screaming and crying, but he just yawned a little when Mike adjusted the fuzzy blue-and-white checkerprint blanket under his chin, an almost dreamy look on his face.

“Hey there,” Mike cooed, chucking the baby under the chin again. “Hey there little—” He paused, glancing over at Ginny. “What’d you settle on, as far as a name?”

Ginny pulled herself up a little bit and played with some of the fringe on the end of her blanket. “I thought we could discuss it. I mean, you and me,” she clarified. “Not me and…” Ginny trailed off.

She didn’t need to mention the elephant in the room.

“Yeah, no,” Mike agreed quickly. “Screw that guy.” He rocked the baby in his arms a little bit.

Ginny laughed warmly and leaned her head on Mike’s shoulder. It hadn’t been an easy pregnancy, but for reasons that had nothing to do with her little peanut—what she’d taken to calling the baby, since she hadn’t picked out a name yet. Ginny supposed she  _was_  expecting Mike to weigh in with suggestions, since he’d been by her side for most of it.

Mike rubbed a hand through his beard as he thought, tossing baby names around in his head like tennis balls bouncing off the walls.

Mike cleared his throat and Ginny glanced up at him. “I kind of like Nicholas,” he said, flicking his eyes down at Ginny. “Whaddaya think?”

“Nicholas? I like it,” she agreed, smiling a little as she stroked her fingers through the baby’s fuzzy black hair. “What about Lawson for a middle name?”

“Nicholas Lawson Baker?” Mike asked. A smile creased his face. 

Ginny laughed and parted her lips to say something more—like _you wanna stick around for lunch_ or something—but Nicholas chose that moment to let out a piercing wail.

Both Ginny and Mike chuckled softly. Mike leaned in and planted a kiss on Ginny’s forehead before they turned their full attention on the little bundle of joy cradled against Ginny’s chest. 


End file.
